What makes a good root?
by theblacklake
Summary: A terrific tale of the daunting wedding nights of three unlikely couples who have been brought together by a botched Ministry of Magic Marriage Law. Pairings: Sirius Black X Luna Lovegood. Remus Lupin X Hermione Granger. Severus Snape X Ginny Weasley. Warning: Smut! DO NOT READ IF THE AGE GAP DISTURBS YOU.
1. Nervous Anticipation

Summary:

A terrific tale of the daunting wedding nights of three unlikely couples who have been brought together by a botched Ministry of Magic Marriage Law. Pairings: Sirius Black X Luna Lovegood. Remus Lupin X Hermione Granger. Severus Snape X Ginny Weasley. Warning: Smut! DO NOT READ IF THE AGE GAP DISTURBS YOU.

Further:

To escape bethrovement to Ministry picked men (read: Death Eaters), Hermione, Luna and Ginny marry to Order of the Phoenix members who are outside of the brackets of the Ministry's badly thought out law which only binds witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 36 into predetermined pairings. It's a fateful thing that Remus, Sirius and Severus are all thirty-seven.

HP

A few weeks before the weddings the three tall men and their young fiancées are moved into a handsome old manor that lays on a small acreage just outside of Hogsmeade. Ginny remarks that it's 'simply lovely' as the unlikely party of six enter through the ivy woven gate and up the gravel pathway. Remus agrees, labeling the place 'charming'.

It's two storeys tall with creme dormer windows popping from the slated roof and rectangular chimneys reaching high into the sky to escape the ivy that's consumed most of the manor's sides. It's a place of old brick and the large windows that decorate the front of the building are many paned with clean creme frames.

Not even Snape, decidedly the most pessimistic of the group, can seem to find complaint with the accommodations Dumbledore has set up.

The insides are similarly charming; big rooms with creme walls and dark timber floors. Heavy curtains, plush furnishings and brass accents give warmth. The second level where the bedrooms reside; each with their own ensuite; is carpeted in a dark green shade which gives the illusion of a mossy forest floor underfoot.

Dumbledore has already allocated the couples rooms; their duffle bags and suitcases awaiting for them. Snape fails to repress a snort when he sees the decor; he and Ginny have a room furnished with gold and green, an obvious merge of their Hogwarts house colours. Remus and Hermione, both Gryffindors, have a tastefully red and gold room, and Sirius and Luna are paired with blue and gold.

Dumbledore has clearly gone to extensive efforts to make the house a home for them; the pantry is stocked and on the bench is a high pile of tins filled with home baked treats from Mrs Weasley. The large space which would've in the past been a drawing room has been turned into an elaborate library, six handsome oak desks hidden in its shelves. There's even an old record player that's emitting soft muggle jazz in the corner of the living area.

A few hours later everyone's settled in; Hermione's curled up in the bay window cushions reading a book on Wizarding Marriage Charms and Protections from the new library; Luna sits in between Ginny's legs while her blonde hair is woven into braids; Remus dips a Honeydukes chocolate bar into a cup of herbal tea (which Severus deems a disgusting match) while writing letters on the kitchen island; Severus is in the attic, which he'd claimed as his potions laboratory, and is whispering a constant stream of spells as he prepares the room. Finally, there was Sirius in he and Luna's bedroom, covering the wall behind the bedhead with a thick stack of photographs that belonged to both he and Luna. In a surprisingly thoughtful move he'd asked her if she had any pictures she was fond of, because he wanted to decorate the room a little. She'd obliged happily and now the wall was nearly done, a truly magical collage; Sirius's pictures mainly composed of snaps from Hogwarts; He and James posing together in their Quidditch robes, brooms in hand; Remus, James and himself sitting under the beech tree after taking a dip in the lake; one of Sirius and Lily, just out of Hogwarts and sitting atop his motorbike, her face a mask of horror as it took off into the air. Luna's photos were equally heartwarming; herself, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Ron all squeezed in next to each other on a bench in the stands as they cheered Harry on during a Quidditch game; there were a few funny action shots from the Dumbledore's Army days; another of her and her mother when she was just a little girl, and then one of her and her father in their bright yellow costumes at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Molly had left in the oven a black pepper crusted beef shoulder that'd been roasting all day, and so for dinner they had steamed greens and sliced beef, fresh olive sourdough and butter. For dessert a peach crumble with vanilla-bean ice cream is devoured.

They talked hesitantly over the dinner table; testing out new dynamics. Ginny and Sirius had a debate over the Quidditch league while Remus listened with polite interest to Luna who was explaining to him the convincing concept of a nargle. Hermione had bravely asked Severus a question on the preparations he was making for his new potions lab. There had been a long silence; no one was sure if he'd insult her rudely and tell her it was none of her concern, but his reply been cordial and informative and they spent the better part of dinner discussing every potions qualm that Hermione had ever thought up in her keen mind.

Severus was coping better than anyone expected considering he was in a house full of Harry Potter's best friends and his long-standing rivals; particularly Sirius who he felt (at best) animosity towards. Not to mention his betrothment to Ginny Weasley, who he now called Ginevra which infuriated her and entertained the others. Perhaps in retort to the Ginevra name-calling, Ginny had taken to baiting Severus, calling him her cuddle muffin or her pretty pumpkin, making blatant innuendos in reference to them and witty jabs at his expense. Every time he would stare at her cooly in response, one eyebrow raised. It seemed as though, safe in the knowledge that he couldn't put her in detention or take house points, Ginny had decided that antagonistic interaction with her fiance was better than none at all.

Sirius was a delight to be around. A free man since his retrial at the Ministry, the frustration and helplessness of being bound in his loathed childhood home that made him irritable and reckless quickly fell away. He was handsome, happy and energetic; the human personification of a big puppy. He taunted Severus with Ginny, poked fun at Hermione and Remus' obsessive reading habits and always accompanied his darling Luna into the gardens as Padfoot when she wanted to explore the forests around them. Over the next few week's he'd force everyone into playing board games with him and provided a running commentary of the hustle and bustle of the house.

Remus was the glue; polite to Severus and a good friend to Sirius. He was patient and insightful and single handedly forced from the two dark-haired men into a mutual relationship of respect, even if it showed itself as civil indifference. Remus was also the perfect gentleman to Hermione, who felt she'd definitely gotten the best draw of the lot in terms of finances.

The weeks passed slowly. The men flitted in and out to carry out Order of the Phoenix missions and the girls spent their days together in the kitchen baking cookies and cheesecakes, in the grounds exploring and flying low under the large oak trees, or in the living room with music playing as they talked openly. The most common topic by a mile was sex and boys (or men, should we say).

The weddings loomed. The small ceremonies were set to take place on consecutive nights in a few days time. The three girls had not forgotten this.

'Did you know that with wizarding marriages there are enchantments that are placed on you at the ceremony so that you become intimately bonded with your partner? Mentally, emotionally and _physically_?'

Ginny laughed. 'Are you scared you're going to jump Professor Lupin's bones the minute the enchantments are cast?'

'Well, I'm just curious to see what the effects are like,' Hermione defended. 'And stop calling him Professor Lupin! It makes me feel weird!' Ginny snorted at Hermione, who continued talking. 'Aren't you nervous at all, for the wedding night? I wonder if the enchantments will make it easier to sleep with them?' She pondered, looking nervous.

Luna did not have the same concerns; 'I'm looking forward to it,' she declared with a little smile. Hermione reeled around in shock to stare at Luna while Ginny began laughing.

'Luna Good Merlin! I can always count on you for a laugh, I can,' said Ginny amusedly.

'Wait - so do you mean to tell me that you're looking forward to it? Sleeping with Sirius?' Hermione demanded. 'Having _sex_ with him?' Hermione sounded as though she couldn't believe her ears. 'Aren't you nervous at all? Don't you feel any trepidation!?'

'Well, I've never had sex before,' said Luna seriously. 'But everyone raves about it, and Sirius is very handsome and kind to me. I think I'm going to have lots of fun.'

'Yeah Hermione,' said Ginny with a grin. ' _Lots of fun_ ,' she quoted.

'I think that you're kind of excited to have sex Hermione,' Luna continued. 'But you're nervous because you've never done it before and you don't like being bad at things and you can't learn how to have sex from a book.'

'Trust me, I've tried,' Hermione mumbled. 'Its from one extreme to another; sex books. Either you take the medical route and they explain coitus in two sentences of technical jargon, not a word on foreplay mind you! Or there's tacky romance novels where they flounce around about 'throbbing manhoods' and 'slippery love canals.' Hermione sounded unimpressed. 'All I want is a book that will tell me how to give a blowjob without making a fool of myself, or on being on top and not looking like an uncoordinated dolt!'

'Hermione, are you forgetting that I've had sex before? You can ask me,' Ginny said kindly.

'Oh, yes. Well -'

'There's no need to be embarrassed. Honest.'

Luna built on Ginny's affirmation; 'We're all friends here aren't we? Best friends.' Hermione and Ginny smiled at Luna warmly. 'We can tell each other anything that's troubling us and we won't be laughed at. That's what friends are for.'

Hermione nodded. 'You guys are right. We are best friends, and we can talk about anything. The truth is I'm really nervous that I'm going to make a fool of myself on my wedding night. Remus must have loads of experience and I've got as much sex appeal as a wet blanket.' Ginny made to interrupt but Hermione continued speaking. 'I'm just not confident like you guys are, I suppose.'

'You are really pretty, Hermione,' Luna said seriously and the brunette smiled at her.

'And you're not going to make a fool of yourself on your wedding night with Lupin,' Ginny said. 'I've got six older brothers so if I don't know loads about what makes a good root I'll be damned. Sex is good when there's a spark. You know, a bit of _chemistry_. It can be physical where you just think they're dead sexy and want to lick them all over.' Hermione made a noise of amusement while Luna nodded seriously; perhaps envisioning Sirius in her mind's eye. 'It can be an emotional spark; you know, when you're in love and stuff. Or it can me mental, where they challenge you and there's lots of flirty banter and bickering that builds sexual tension.

'Two people can hate each other's guts and still have brilliant sex; I overheard the twins talking about how Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint; the Slytherin quidditch captain, were caught fucking last year. See, they hated each other, but there was certainly a spark there,' Ginny said wisely. 'A bit of competition got them both gagging for it.

'What we need to do Hermione is find your spark with Professor Lupin; your va-va-voom! So to speak,' Ginny said smartly with a grin, while Luna laughed and Hermione masked her smile with a dubious expression.

'Let's analyse Luna's spark first. Tell us what you find attractive about Sirius,' Ginny asked of Luna. 'Give us a bit of detail girl,' she encouraged.

The blonde did not need much prompting. 'Well, whenever he comes out of the shower in the mornings he's only got a towel wrapped around his waist and I get a good look at his body. He's quite fit,' said Luna seriously. 'And he's much taller than me and he's got broad shoulders. I suppose I like that he's big like that, it makes me feel small. He could just pick me up and throw me over his shoulder if he wanted.'

Ginny smirked and Hermione gulped, listening intently.

'It's like with animals who are mating. There's a primal part of me that likes that he's big and strong and can dominate me if he wants to. Does that make sense?'

Ginny nodded, grinning, and Hermione nodded too, marveling at how Luna talked so easily about this personal stuff, completely void of self consciousness. She clearly did not care what others made of her thoughts and feelings. It was admirable.

'Give us some details about what you like to look at on your man meat,' Ginny prompted, watching Hermione smartly out of the corner of her eye.

'Sirius has a very handsome face. He's got lovely grey eyes and really thick eyelashes. He's got high cheekbones and a good jawline and I like the stubble he gets in the mornings. I like to watch his adam's apple bob when he swallows. Whenever he's in just a towel I get to look at the bottom of his stomach and the hair that disappears into his towel.'

'His snail trail.' Ginny said wisely. 'Gets you thinking about what his cock is like doesn't it?'

Hermione looked scandalised, but Luna laughed and nodded, smiling wide.

'See,' Ginny said. 'Sexual attraction. It's not that hard. You've just gotta take a good look at the person you're going to be bedding and paint them in a naughty nature in your mind. Now you try Hermione.'

'What about you go first Ginny,' Hermione said, stalling. 'Do you find Severus attractive?' She sounded dubious.

'Unfortunately Snape does not have the good looks of Sirius, but we've got sexual tension of another kind. I know he feels it too.' Ginny said confidently.

'Hogwash,' said Hermione, sounding supremely skeptical.

'Well, you know how I've been teasing and irritating him the last few weeks. He secretly like it I suspect. I don't think Snape's used to people being so confident and informal with him, you know.' Ginny said thoughtfully. 'He doesn't have any friends by the looks of it, and nearly definitely no lovers. I think he expected me to ignore him and loathe the ground he walked on when we got paired up. But I thought it through and made the decision to not strop around at my bad luck and to find something half decent inside of him to latch on to, so if nothing else, we could have good sex together.'

Hermione looked unconvinced. 'So you don't find him particularly attractive, but you've built a new relationship with him ever since the marriage law was presented, where you two challenge each other though verbal sparring?'

Ginny nodded and elaborated. 'Sexual tension, _the spark_ , is frustrated desire. I forced Snape to see me as a grown woman, not just a Weasley and a student. I've made sure he sees me in a sexual light. You know the usual basic seductions: sucking on sugar quills before bed in front of him, walking around in the littlest towel I could find, sleeping in see-through singlets and panties, I even made a show of stretching one morning - made loads of naughty noises,' Ginny snickered, 'before he told me to go and pleasure myself some place where he didn't have to bear witness.'

Hermione look scandalised but intrigued.

'He knows what I'm doing of course. Just like he also knows that I'm not taking the mickey to hurt his feelings, but because I enjoy the battle for dominance. Builds the sexual tension very nicely.'

'I do understand what you're saying,' Hermione conceded, looking impressed. 'I never considered it all that way though. I've always considered myself an expert at emotions and relationships, but sex, sexual tension - all that stuff - you're miles ahead Gin.'

'She's right,' said Luna. 'You're playing a naughty game with Snape. I'm impressed.'

'Now it's your turn,' said Ginny to Hermione. 'Luna wants to sleep with Sirius because she finds him attractive and she looks forward to the way he can physically dominate her with his size, strength and confidence. _Reow_.

'When me and Snape have sex it will be good because of the battle of wills and the fight for dominance we've got going in our relationship. I presume it will be a rough and dirty affair, which I look forward as well,' Ginny said with a wink.

'Now for you and Lupin.'

'Do you find him attractive?' Luna asked.

'He's tall and fit enough, I guess. And he's got nice eyes. I think the scars on his face are a bit sexy-'

'Hermione here likes a bad boy,' Ginny giggled.

'So he doesn't repulse you?' Luna asked.

'No. I guess not.'

'He kind of entices you?'

'Well…'

Ginny and Luna fixed Hermione with knowing looks.

'Yes, _alright_ , I'm curious to see him naked,' Hermione said in a rush. 'I'm well attracted to him.'

'We have a spark!' Ginny cheered. 'Now, it seems like you knew that all along. So you're scared the sex will be bad, not because you're not into him, but because of your whole confidence complex?'

'Exactly.' Hermione sighed. 'Luna, you're a virgin like me. Why aren't you nervous?'

'Well, it's just sex isn't it? I don't think Sirius is the type of person to laugh at me or make fun if I don't know something.'

'Remus is like that too,' Ginny said. 'He knows full well that he's going to be your first and he'll be doing everything he can to make sure you are relaxed and enjoying yourself. Trust me. Men love a little virgin to corrupt and teach.'

Luna giggled.

'I guess I just want it to be good. Passionate and stuff.'

'Maybe you should just talk to him,' Luna offered finally.

Ginny agreed at once. 'Just tell him that you've never done this before and that you're really nervous. He's a professor, I'm sure he'll come out with some good advice or words of encouragement.'

'I guess it couldn't hurt,' Hermione conceded. 'At least then he won't expecting anything special from me.'

'Stop talking like that girl,' said Ginny, 'you're sounding nearly as pessimistic as my buddy Snape right now.'

'We look forward to you telling us all about it tomorrow, Hermione,' said Luna.

Hermione gulped in nervous anticipation. 'Tomorrow,' she said thickly. 'Ok.'

HP

Authors Note: Hello dear readers! The second chapter to this fic is ready to go! But first, let me know what you think of the character portrayals and the story concept. And remember, reviews and follows are terribly motivating xoxo


	2. The Proposal RLHG

Summary:

A terrific tale of the daunting wedding nights of three unlikely couples who have been brought together by a botched Ministry of Magic Marriage Law. Pairings: Sirius Black X Luna Lovegood. Remus Lupin X Hermione Granger. Severus Snape X Ginny Weasley. Warning: Smut! DO NOT READ IF THE AGE GAP DISTURBS YOU.

Further:

To escape bethrovement to Ministry picked men (read: Death Eaters), Hermione, Luna and Ginny marry to Order of the Phoenix members who are outside of the brackets of the Ministry's badly thought out law which only binds witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 36 into predetermined pairings. It's a fateful thing that Remus, Sirius and Severus are all thirty-seven.

HP

It was a warm summer night in Hogsmeade and the windows in Hermione and Remus' room were thrown wide open to tempt in the balmy evening breeze.

Remus sat up against the headboard of their bed, a copy of 'Transfiguration Today' folded in half in his hand while he read about an article titled: ' _Lycanthropy v.s Werewolfry: Arsenius Jigger explains which locution better describes the werewolves_ '.

In contrast to Lupin's relaxed manner Hermione seemed filled to the brim with cornish pixies for she simply couldn't sit still. She kept on throwing him nervous glances before resuming her jittering while he watched her fret and stew out of the corner of his eye with mild amusement.

Nearly an hour had passed before Remus finally questioned this odd behaviour. If she had something to say, _surely_ she would have spat it out by now.

'Something on your mind?'

'Er ... Um.' Hermione looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Remus raised his eyebrows expectantly at her.

Like a dam breaking, a confession came spilling forth Hermione very quickly. It was clear that she had been stewing anxiously on this topic all day. 'I'm not confident or fit like Ginny. She can make a grown man blush with her words! She's lewd and flirty, I - I'm not. I'm shy, I can't say those kind of things. I get embarrassed. And I'm not like Luna either. Luna's so honest. She can say things that are uncomfortable and mortifying and not blink twice. She has no shame! She won't blush and stutter over this like I'm sure I will.'

Remus closed his paper and put it on the bed side table. 'I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume that when you say 'this', you're referring to is sex.'

Hermione looked up at him and gave a sombre nod.

'Hermione, Tell me what sex is.'

Hermione gulped. 'Well … When, a man and a woman, or any two people really, when they - see I get embarrassed!' she exclaimed, angry at having proven her own point.

'When a man and a women (as in our case) have sexual intercourse, it can be defined as the erect penis entering into a vagina. Repeat it back to me Hermione,' Remus ordered her in his professor voice.

Hermione did, word for word, though her tone was a touch shakier than Lupin's.

'Sex in general encompasses lots of different acts, including kissing and the stimulation of erogenous zones with hands and mouths. Common acts include blowjobs and handjobs, and fingering and licking a woman out - excuse the unprofessional terms.' Remus said with a slight smile. 'Repeat it, please.'

Hermione did.

'So,' Remus continued, 'lets take this to a more personal level. Have you ever brought yourself to an orgasm, or tried to?'

Hermione made a strangled sound, her eyes wide. _What in Merlins Name ..._

'I'll answer first, if you want?'

'Er - yes.'

'Most mornings I wake up with morning wood, though its not as persistent as it used to be in my Hogwarts days. I hardly wank of a morning anymore.

'It's popular for a guy to get off before bed, a bit of a sleeping pill of sorts; you see orgasms are deathly relaxing. But I don't like it. I prefer to read before bed with a hot tea and a bar of chocolate if I'm feeling indulgent.

'These days my favourite place to have a toss is definitely the shower, its practical and the cleanup's easy.'

Hermione's mouth was still gaping slightly.

'So Hermione, do you want to tell me a bit about your personal habits?'

'Well,' Hermione began slowly, 'I guess I only began exploring that kind of thing when Ginny told me to take an extra long shower one night at The Burrow, for she was in a bit of a _mood_ , she told me. The implication was clear.

'I was mortified and ran off the the bathroom. I must've been in there for an hour before I dared to return. She was laughing when I came back in, told me she'd been done forty minutes ago, that the thought of Harry got her-' Hermione stopped as she realised what she was saying. ' _Well_ , that doesn't matter does it. Anyways, that was in the summer before I began my sixth year, so Ginny was going into fifth. I never tried it at The Burrow, but a couple of times at Hogwarts with a silencing charm in place late at night I'd have a go at it. It never really worked though, so I ended up ordering a book.'

Remus laughed loudly but kindly. 'Of course you did. Smartest witch of her age and all. Consulting a book - _brilliant_.'

'It was very informative. I learned that the brain was the largest erogenous zone in the body, which I liked the sound of. Soon enough I could conjure a half enticing scene in my mind. Half an hour later I'd be there; to an orgasm, I mean.'

'And how do you bring yourself to this orgasm?'

'I've always found that clit stuff worked better for me than fingering or any other sort of stimulation. I've put a finger in myself less than a dozen times I'd expect. Usually I just go down there to gather lubrication,' said Hermione, flushing a bit at the confession.

'Thank you for being so honest with me Hermione.' Remus was smiling warmly. It made him look handsome. 'I can tell that was hardly your cup of tea but you were excellent.'

'I think were about ten times closer now than we were ten minutes ago,' Hermione muttered good naturedly.

Remus chuckled. 'I daresay we are.'

Hermione gave him a little smile.

'I'm going to propose something to you. Our wedding night is three nights away. I think we should prepare for them. I want it to be as comfortable as possible for the both of us. That means giving you a bit of confidence. '

'Like practicing a spell before an examination.'

'Sure,' he said with a tone of amusement. 'We're learning the theory.'

Hermione smiled at him. Inside she was doing a victory dance; shed just talked about masturbation! And she hasn't even stuttered! Ginny would be so proud of her.

'Your confidence in other aspects of life comes from intelligence, so let's keep within those boundaries. To build on your nerve we can have a formatted conversation on sex and the likes. It will be a game of sorts; a back and forth battle of bravery; who can ask, and indeed _answer_ , the most risque questions. You're a Gryffindor; daring, and I know you're competitive. These elements will come into play. Hopefully you'll become more comfortable around me and we will see each other in a new light.'

 _A sexual light_ , Hermione silently commented. 'I'm really grateful to have you as my husband. The lengths you'd go to to make me comfortable and confident about all of this makes me feel really safe and cared for.' She beamed at him earnestly.

Remus smiled back at her kindly. 'Hermione, you're one of a kind. You're truly the best kind of challenge. I'll enjoy this as much as you, trust me.'

HP

Authors Note: the second part of this will be up in two days MAX! In the meantime ... let me know what you think about Remus and Hermione as of yet xxx


	3. Intimacy Enacted RLHG

Summary:

A terrific tale of the daunting wedding nights of three unlikely couples who have been brought together by a botched Ministry of Magic Marriage Law. Pairings: Sirius Black X Luna Lovegood. Remus Lupin X Hermione Granger. Severus Snape X Ginny Weasley. Warning: Smut! DO NOT READ IF THE AGE GAP DISTURBS YOU.

Further:

To escape bethrovement to Ministry picked men (read: Death Eaters), Hermione, Luna and Ginny marry to Order of the Phoenix members who are outside of the brackets of the Ministry's badly thought out law which only binds witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 36 into predetermined pairings. It's a fateful thing that Remus, Sirius and Severus are all thirty-seven.

HP

The following night Luna and Sirius were joined in marriage. Hermione understood perfectly Luna's excitement for the wedding night ahead of her when she saw Sirius waiting at the altar; dark and dapper in an all black three-piece muggle suit, his jawline clean-shaven and his long hair looking far more casually elegant in its tousled state than seemed fair. Luna, for her part, looked like an angel as she floated down the aisle in a shimmery dress with an enchanted looking train swirling behind her like early-morning fog. When they kissed it was brief but undeniably passionate and Ginny and Hermione exchanged knowing smirks.

Afterward there was a brief celebratory dinner at an old Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade and Hermione indulged heavily in fruity red wine. She was nervous drinking, butterflies had settled deep in her ribcage and her heart pumped faster at the thought of tonight's ... _conversation_.

Remus observed her downing alcohol like it was her lifeline, she was clearly nervous and it endeared him.

It was late at night when Remus and Hermione hobbled back to their estate together. Up ahead Sirius was chasing Luna home as as Padfoot and Severus and Ginny were long gone (Snape had grabbed the ginger girl and apparated her back into their room, having grown tired of her taunts; tonight on his remarkably bat-like appearance).

The house was quiet when they entered. They silently took seats on opposite sides of the kitchen bench and Hermione armed herself with another glass of wine.

'So,' Remus started, clearing his throat, 'I guess now is as good a time as any to begin.'

'I guess it is,' said Hermione, staring at Remus bravely.

'What's your favourite part of your body, Hermione?'

Hermione pondered the question for a moment. She took a sip of her wine before she replied. 'I like my back.'

'Your back. Why?'

'Well, backs are sexy in an understated way. And I feel like my back has a nice curve to it at the bottom.'

'That's true. I imagine you'd look quite the treat in a backless dress. There is something enticing about a woman's bare back,' Remus agreed.

'Now my question,' Hermione said. 'What's your favourite part of your body.'

Remus smiled at her like he knew she'd throw that question right back into into his face. 'I'm afraid my answer is a fair bit more crude than yours was Hermione.'

Hermione's interest was piqued. 'I'll cope,' she said dryly.

'Its my penis - or cock, if you don't mind me saying. There's something uncomfortably clinical about the word penis. Don't you think?'

'It does sound a bit too official for this kind of conversation,' Hermione agreed, flushed but confident and coherent.

Remus nodded, observing her closely. 'Well, as you know, I'm a werewolf. I got bitten as a young child so I was already werewolf when I hit puberty. I don't know if is because of my affliction or if it is simply genetic, however I've always had the biggest cock in the locker-room, so to speak. My appendage is decidedly large and it's been a contingent to my quiet confidence ever since, as primal and brute as that seems.' He gave a light laugh.

Hermione willed herself not to glance down to Remus' in search of his bulge, but could not keep her imagination from forming the picture of a large cock; thick and veiny, slapping lewdly against Remus' thigh, a shiny mushroom head smeared with precome, heavy balls hanging low. Hermione couldn't deny her curiosity.

'Interesting answer, Remus,' Hermione said, sounding decidedly tipsy. 'Your question.'

'Are you, or are you not, a virgin?'

'I am a virgin.'

'I suspected,' Remus said, 'but best to be sure.'

'Assuming you're _not_ a virgin, who did you lose your virginity to? Give me the story,' Hermione parried back.

'Well, it was the beginning of my sixth year. I'd never really dated due to my lycanthropy. I didn't like people getting too close to me, it seemed not worth the risk. But I was in an admittedly popular crew in our day; Sirius and James drew many admirers - they were handsome, personable, intelligent and on the Quidditch team. I also had a few girls interested in me, nothing to their followings, but it was flattering.

'One night after a Quidditch victory party with a few too many butterbeers in my system, I found myself in the boys dorms with a girl in the year below me, Val. Valerie Mowle her name was. Well, we'd been snogging all night and one thing leads to another and next minute we were having sex.

'It was half decent too for a few drunk teens losing their virginities to each other, she had a nice rack of tits.' Remus smiled fondly, looking caught up in his own memory. 'I remember being mesmerized by them swinging in front of my face when she was on top. A good looker Val was, Sirius didn't believe I'd actually bedded her for a week afterwards.' Remus gave a chuckle.

'We slept with another a few times after that. It was always friendly though, never serious.'

'So you've got a thing for big breasts then?' asked Hermione, the alcohol slipping into her demeanour and making her bold.

'Well, I've got a thing for women,' said Remus. 'Big, heavy tits or small, perky ones. Long, toned legs or thick thighs and a big arse, I'm not hard to please, Hermione,' said Remus.

'That's logical,' said Hermione. 'So no type?'

'Can't say I'd be able to pick one particular asset from the crowd, no.'

Hermione nodded.

'What about you? Have you got a type Hermione?'

'Well, I did fancy Victor Krum for a bit back in fourth year, and I also liked Ron too, so I guess you'd say I like tall guys,' said Hermione, silently acknowledging that Remus well over 6 foot himself. 'Tall and lean, with a bit of character, I suppose. I've never been into the Cormac McLaggen or Lockheart textbook good looks.'

'Well, I can't say in unhappy to hear that,' Remus commented dryly. 'Your turn.'

Hermione took a big gulp of red and looked Remus in the eye. 'What's the best sex you've ever had?'

Remus raised his eyebrows and leant back in his chair. 'The best sex I've ever had.' He said, mulling it over. 'It must've been just after the first world war. I was all alone and in a very bad way, and took to living as a muggle for a very long time.' Hermione understood, at that point Remus would've believed Sirius to be the traitor, and his other three best friends, Lily, James and Peter, dead because of him. How lonely it must've been for him. She felt a surge of pity for the kind man in front of her.

'During one stunt working in a muggle library I found myself an admirer. She was a curvaceous woman, dark skinned, long hair in braids, used to wear low cut camisoles into the library to seduce me. It worked. We were sleeping together for about two months after that. I crashed at her London flat nearly every night for a while there.

'The best distraction you can possibly hope for; sex is. But see, she was into something you'd call … well, I don't know how to put it nicely, but she liked being told what to do. You could liken her to my slave in bed, so to speak. For all her confidence and bravo when coming onto me, she would have licked my shoes and slept on the floor covered in cum if I wanted her too.'

Hermione looked mildly horrified. 'And did you … make her-'

'No, no! I was always a kind, er - _master_ , to her. That's what she called me. Master or Sir. I was only interested in domination of the sexual sort, and never into pain when there was no dual pleasure earned from it.

'She was a submissive sadism and humiliation type. She moved onto tougher men than me, who would've flogged her raw for disobedience, simply to establish their power, not that she would have minded. She he was turned on by the power play, she loved the release of full subservience.

'Anyway, when we were together, it was mostly me telling her to do sexual acts, calling her my slut and what not, spanking her and mildly humiliating her by cumming on her face or in her panties.'

Hermione could feel her face flushing and the blood spreading like a heatwave down her neck as she listened.

'It was the perfect distraction, considering the mental and emotional state I was in. I threw myself into my job by day and into my sex life by night. I took it all out on her, which she adored. It was my release, my way of coping.'

Hermione looked mildly scared.

'Are you OK, Hermione?'

'Well … I don't think I can do - that - _stuff_ , for you,' she said timidly.

Remus rushed to console her. 'No, no! I don't expect you to. I'm merely telling you that at that point in my life, the sex was the best I've ever had because, aside from the obvious pleasures of it, it _also_ acted as a means of coping, so to speak. To control someone else in the bedroom like that is empowering and consuming. Do you understand?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Hermione said, not looking entirely convinced.

Remus could almost smell the restlessness nervousness on Hermione, and ploughed on in explanation in an effort to comfort her. 'I am at a different phase of my life now. I no longer seek an emotional and mental release in bed, as I did, perhaps unhealthily, back then after the first war. Now physical release is primary to me, as it is with many people.'

'I understand that.'

Hermione was being honest with him, and he relaxed. He'd been scared he'd frightened the girl.

'Well, what's your most common fantasy?'

Hermione did not reply for several long seconds, but stared at her wringing hands and took great gulps of wine.

Hermione, you've got to trust me,' Remus coaxed. 'I just told you something deeply personal and perhaps a little outside the box.' Hermione snorted. 'You can place the same trust in me as I do you. I will never judge you.'

'It's no that I don't trust you,' rushed Hermione. 'I do! But I'm embarrassed. I envy how you talk so cooly about sex. Its attractive.' She admitted.

Remus grinned at her.

'Well, I suppose my most common fantasy is when someone, the person changes lots - its never relevant to the scene, stands at the end of the bed, and they watch me masturbate.'

When it seemed Hermione would not elaborate anymore, Lupin pried.

'Do they tell you to masturbate or simply enter into the room and happen to watch you? More precisely, is is a turn on to have someone telling you to touch yourself for them, or for you to be playing voyer and having someone watch?

'The first one,' muttered Hermione muttered.

'So, how does the fantasy usually begin? Do they catch you in the act or-'

'Yes.'

'Ok. And they tell you to continue touching yourself? Or you do so by your own admission?'

'They tell me to.'

'I thought so. And the man, does he touch himself or not, while watching you?

'Usually he touches himself.' Hermione replied, marveling silently at how Lupin seemed to be inside her head, for his questions were perfectly accurate.

'Does he finish?'

'Yes.'

'Where?'

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. He must be reading her mind somehow. 'On me.'

'Be more specific.'

'Between my thighs,' Hermione muttered, looking into her near empty glass.

'Interesting,' Remus commented. 'Any other fantasies?'

'My turn to ask questions, thank you,' Hermione snapped, more playful than irritated.

'Well, go on then.' Remus sounded amused.

'Hmmmm ... have you ever been with a man?'

Remus laughed. 'Once or twice I did receive wet kisses from my mates, usually Sirius the horny mutt, when we were younger. But no, besides that I've never held interest in being bedded, or bedding, a man.'

Hermione nodded, amused.

'Have you ever considered bedding a woman?'

Hermione groaned, clearly annoyed at herself for bringing about this topic. 'Well, I do sometimes consider it in fantasies, but I don't know if its a reality I'd actually want to play out, you know?'

'Good answer, Mrs Granger.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and gave a small smirk, as though to say; _you'd like that, would you?_

 _Definitely a touch drunk_ , Remus silently commented, smiling at her cheek. 'My turn. Would you let me spank you.'

Hermione answered nearly instantly. 'Yes. Permitted it is with the intent of pleasure, not pain.'

'Of course. Of course.'

There was definitely something like teasing happening between them now.

'What's your favourite position in bed?'

'Doggy. Remus answered quickly. 'Maybe it's the wolf in me, maybe it's the large appendage, but doggy feels like the height of all things dominating. I like the total control and the primal feel of it. It's rough and deep.'

'I can imagine.'

'It also provides the benefit of unparalleled access to a womans arsehole, as far as sex positions go.'

Hermione's jaw dropped for a second before she recovered herself. 'Have you ever done, you know- _anal_?'

'My question Hermione,' said Lupin, but before she could apologize, he was answering, 'I know this will be your next question anyway, so after this I can have two questions, and then we will go to bed?'

'That sounds fair. And, yes, yes, bed too.' Hermione rushed to agree, keen for an answer.

'Well then. Yes, I have done anal. Though only three times. At my size it's not something even usually keen women are interested in. There is something very intimate and ... _naughty_ about someone elses arsehole, I'll admit to slipping a finger up many women's behinds and it's a sensation like no other, when done properly. I've eaten arse as well, pardon the crude terminology, a few times, always after a thorough shower though. I like how a woman she squirms and squeals in pleasurable embarrassment. Its addictive.'

'Ok.' Said Hermione, flushed and looking thoroughly educated. 'Your two questions.'

'Have you ever experimented with your arsehole?'

'No.'

'Would you?'

Hermione paused for a half a second before answering. 'Yes.'

Lupin smiled. 'Good game, Hermione. Bed now I think. I daresay you've had a few glasses of wine tonight and will be wanting to hit the sack.'

'I may or may not be sleepy,' Hermione teased.

 _Definitely feeling the effects_ , Lupin thought as he turned off the kitchen lights with a wordless ' _Nox'_ and followed the brunette up the staircase towards their bedroom, and if he was watching her bum move under her fancy black pants no one was there to notice.

That night they both dreamt the same dream of Hermione kneeling under Remus obediently with a look of desire on her pretty face as she stared at his huge cock; of him slapping her arse loudly as he fucked her from behind while she squirmed in the bedding; of a finger teasing her arsehole lightly while she gasped and grinded back on Remus and of a cumshot splattering thickly on her sloppy pussy from behind.

HP


	4. A Loud Lesson SBLL

Summary:

A terrific tale of the daunting wedding nights of three unlikely couples who have been brought together by a botched Ministry of Magic Marriage Law. Pairings: Sirius Black X Luna Lovegood. Remus Lupin X Hermione Granger. Severus Snape X Ginny Weasley. Warning: Smut! DO NOT READ IF THE AGE GAP DISTURBS YOU.

Further:

To escape bethrovement to Ministry picked men (read: Death Eaters), Hermione, Luna and Ginny marry to Order of the Phoenix members who are outside of the brackets of the Ministry's badly thought out law which only binds witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 36 into predetermined pairings. It's a fateful thing that Remus, Sirius and Severus are all thirty-seven.

HP

With a loud pop Sirius and Luna appeared in their new bedroom having just side-along apparated from the wedding venue; a small church on the other side of Hogsmeade.

Immediately Sirius let go of the small girl and stepped back. The silence that followed was thick with expectation.

'You know,' Luna said conversationally, 'I've never had sex with anyone before-' Sirius winced, '-but I trust you, and I think we will both enjoy this it we let ourselves.'

'Luna darling, I'll be honest with you, I've never not enjoyed myself when in bed with a lady, that's not the reason for my apprehension. I just can't help feeling like I'm sick for doing this to you. I'm nearly twenty years your senior! You deserve someone young and handsome. I'm sorry it had to be like this.'

'I understand. It's unfair that you feel that way because if it weren't for you marrying me I'd surely be paired with some horrid Death Eater tonight instead, who'd be inside me before he even knew my name.'

Sirius nodded at the truth of that. 'You're a wise girl you are Luna,' he said. 'You've got some logic to you, and you're not getting upset about things you can't control. That's the way to be in a war.'

Luna smiled, 'I do consider myself an optimist of sorts.'

Sirius laughed, 'and I'm glad for it.'

There was another silence; much more comfortable this time.

Luna broke it again. 'Tonight, how will it go? Can we can discuss things we like, or _think_ we'd like, and then you can guide me in the act? You're extraordinarily handsome in all your photos on the wall and it's easy to imagine how charming you must've been when you were at Hogwarts. I'm going to assume you've had sex many times. I want you to teach me.'

Sirius gave a little groan. 'Ok. So then petal, what do you think you'll like? I'll propose that the basic structure will begin with kissing, and then a touch of groping, perhaps, er- hand services ... there's always oral too if you want the added intimacy and pleasure it brings, and then, of course; sex, and the array of positions it encompasses.'

Luna's cheeks might've been a bit pink, but her voice was clear when she replied; 'I think it all sounds good.'

'What about we both shower and then we can get in bed and get started, hey love?'

'I think that's a good idea,' Luna agreed seriously, and a second later she was slipping into the bathroom at Sirius' insistence that she go first.

The second Sirius heard that hot water running he slid his slacks off, cast a locking charm on both the bathroom door and the bedroom door, and began pumping his half hard cock at pace. Sirius felt dirty, sure, but he also felt more excited and aroused than he'd felt in years. Luna was doing things to him. He was ashamed for the way he'd been looking at her since the marriage law had come into existence mere weeks ago. The knowledge that he'd one day be on top of her had his brain two steps ahead of his morals at all times.

There was the fateful morning when he'd spotted her in just a thin towel. She'd given him a bright morning welcome, and he'd given an equally jubilant reply, his eyes trained on her slight shoulders and thin neck, and her smooth caves and small feet as she walked away from him.

He cursed his sick mind when he found her in the living room one time, sitting with folded legs on the floor and playing with Crookshanks before she reached forward to grab the cats bushy tail, looking a dream as she stretched towards the cat, the dip of her waist tantalising under the thin singlet, pale jeans stretched tight over her round behind, scraggly blonde hair splayed over her bare back.

Indeed, though he felt most ashamed for noticing, early in the morning when Luna would arrive in the kitchen for a hot cup of tea in her pjs, he'd take notice of the pebbled nipples that made high indents on her thin shirt; the small curve of her breasts when the shirt lay flat on her chest; and the sliver of soft stomach she'd expose when stretching high to reach the mugs on the cupboard on top of the stove.

Sirius felt as though he'd seen Luna naked already with the amount of observing he'd been doing.

He came quickly to the image of her naked on her knees in front of him, big grey eyes staring up at him innocently while he slapped his cock messily on her tongue, sliding himself leisurely in and out of her hot little mouth, watching her pupils dilate at the treatment.

The shower turned off. Sirius muttered a cleaning charm and unlocked both the doors before positioning himself casually on the bed and flicking his wand so as to slowly start unpacking his suitcase into the wardrobe drawers.

Lune emerged a few minutes later, wet hair sticking to her neck and her pale legs and soft shoulders peeking at him from behind the plush Ravenclaw-blue towel. She smiled at him, a bottle of moisturiser in hand, and gestured that he go in. Hastily dismissing the image of Luna, nude on the bed- _their_ bed, moisturising herself in all the naughtiest places, Sirius got up and strode into the foggy bathroom.

Sirius showered quickly, making sure to scrub all the important bits twice; he rolled back his foreskin and soaped it gently, his head still slightly sensitive from the raw wank; made sure his pits and crack bore no odour besides the fresh aloe of the soap bar; brushed his teeth twice and rinsed his hair clean. He did these tasks absentmindedly, his mind conjuring images of the room next to him where Luna was surely laying on the bed moisturising her tits right now, with her legs splayed and- Sirius half considered having another wank but deemed it overkill, and with a small bout of Gryffindor courage, stepped out of the bathroom with only his towel slung over his hips.

No sooner had Sirius stepped out of the bathroom did he let out a noise of surprise as Luna jumped onto him like some bizzare money, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her legs tightly over his bony hips, sending them sprawling onto the ground where Sirius landed with an uncomfortable grunt, propped up against the wall, Luna astride him.

'What on earth are playing at woman,' he asked, tone playful despite the pains in his back.

Luna pulled her head back from his tan shoulder and smiled. 'I thought I'd be a bit spontaneous, you know.' She said. 'To keep the sex from being too stale.'

'Spontaneity hey,' Sirius repeated, back pain forgotten as he focused on the girl in his lap; so close he could feel her warm breath on his neck. He wrapped his arms firmly around her back, his big hands looking amazing on her waist, so small as she was, and smiled at her.

'So, I guess were at step one then,' she said. 'Kissing.'

'Have you ever kissed anyone before Luna?'

'Well, no. No one's ever been interested in kissing me. At Hogwarts all the boys thought I was a bit doddy, you know.'

'Well then darling,' said Sirius, keeping his excitement at the tiny blonde virgin on his lap at bay, 'I guess I'll have to go real slow with you. Just do what feels good OK. Are you nervous?'

'I'm kind of excited, actually.'

That was all Sirius needed before he swooped down gently, moving a hand from her side up to the back of her neck and into her wet hair to guide her into the kiss. Their lips touched softly at first and Sirius let Luna sink it in; the gentle feeling of his lips on hers, before he moved again, his mouth coaxing her lips open. Luna moved too, and soon they were kissing softly - lazily almost, not too wet and not too rushed, just sensual enough to have them both wanting more.

Luna moved herself further into Sirius' hard body, sliding forward on his lap subconsciously. Sirius took this as a sign to deepen the kiss and he slid his tongue into her open mouth, seeking hers. A second later their tongues were dancing and their lips were moving, hands on each others necks.

Hours could've passed without them knowing, for this was the kind of kiss that simply transfixed.

When Sirius grabbed the hem of Luna's top and made to slip it over her frame she hurried to comply, lifting her arms into the air and and blinking her eyes open dazedly as Sirius undressed her.

Luna didn't have _anything_ on underneath her shirt. Sirius stared at her breasts; they were small and pale, soft tear drops with puffy pink nipples pointing up at him.

'Luna,' Sirius said in a husky voice, 'you're quite the snack aren't you.'

She smiled. 'I think you're attractive too. I like the tattoos on your chest,' she said, one hand tracing the tapestry of Azkaban markings that were inked into him.

And then they were kissing again, Luna's back arched and Sirius hands palming her breasts greedily, tweaking her nipples; rolling them between his calloused fingers so she groaned sweetly into his mouth.

Then her boy-shorts came off and Sirius saw clearly her figure. She was small up top and delightfully curved down bottom with wide hips and a soft stomach and thick thighs. _A dream_.

Her undies were small and grey, plain but sexy in the damp spot they bore and in the way they squeezed into her hips.

Then her panties were gone.

'Now we're going to do hand stuff,' said Sirius, picking up Luna with little awkwardness and relishing in her squeal, before he dropped her onto the bed.

His towel had come off in the process, and now Luna gazed with open fascination at his cock. It was hard, bouncing against his stomach, the head shiny and red and his balls hanging heavy.

'Hand stuff sounds good,' said Luna, as she crawled forward onto the bed to crouch in front of him, one small hand reaching to his cock. She gave a few experimental tugs, before looking up to him.

'I don't really know what to do,' Luna said. 'What feels good?'

'Luna all of it feels good for me, _really good_. But I'd much rather be touching you right now. Infact, let's have a little lesson,' Sirius said, a wicked thought creeping into his mind. He moved to the foot of the bed and stood there.

'Lay on the bed Luna, back against the pillows,' Sirius instructed, watching her move. Luna complied. 'Now, touch your breasts. Just your breasts, not your nipples yet. Very good. Now, lick your index fingers, yes, both, and use them to play with your nipples. Draw circles on them.'

Luna gasped as she complied, staring at her own body in fascination. 'Its cold,' she remarked, watching as her nippled puckered.

'Good girl,' Sirius praised, slowly stroking his cock.

'Keep one hand playing with your tits Luna, _good girl_ , and then slide a hand down your stomach for me. That's a girl.' Sirius praised as she followed his commands with her eyes fixed distractedly on his cock.

'Open your legs now baby, spread them wide for me. I wanna see your pretty pink pussy.' Sirius groaned at the sight; her dripping folds bared just for him. 'What a good girl, what a _perfect_ pussy,' he said thickly. 'Slide a finger down your folds, yes that's right, through your slit, see how wet you are? What a good little princess. And stop there, curl your finger a bit, can you feel it going into your pussy?'

Luna nodded, eyes closed, one finger on her little wet hole.

'Tap your finger there for for me.'

Luna did and Sirius loved the sticky sounds of her wetness sloshing around as she played with it.

'Good girl. Now, drag your finger up to your pretty little clit. There it is. Can you rub it gently for me?'

Luna nodded, mouth open as she whimpered while playing with her clit softly.

'Look at me Luna. Does that feel good?'

She nodded obediently, eyes lidded.

'Do you want me to come and touch you?'

'Yes. Yes. Please Sirius.' Luna said in a needy voice; removing her hands from herself and sliding down the bed so that Sirius would come and attend to her.

He did not hesitate, moving to the side of the bed to sit cross legged and dragging Luna's hips up onto his lap so she lay across his him like a buffet. Sirius slid a hand up her body, lingering at her breasts before slipping it under her neck to hold her head gently. His other hand drew patterns on her inner thighs while she squirmed.

'Sweetheart, I'm going to touch your pussy now.' Sirius said, though there was a hint of a question in his words. Luna nodded quickly, staring at him eagerly.

Sirius dropped his eyes to her pussy and watched intently as he slid a finger up and down her core, slurping up the wetness that pooled at her hole and spreading it around her folds, delighting in the way her body quaked when he brushed her clit.

'Your body is so sensitive,' Sirius marveled out loud. 'Look at how responsive you are. You're an angel Luna, such a good girl with the sweetest pussy. You're a delight to play with,' he said while Luna's moans grew; she was hanging onto his every word.

Sirius began to circle her clit constantly as she bucked on his lap. 'You're moving around a lot baby,' he said. 'Does this feel good? Do you like the way I'm touching your clit petal?'

Luna was nodding with her eyes squeezed shut and her thighs quaking.

He slid his other hand down from behind her neck and dipped it into her sloppy folds before bringing it back up to rub her juices into her nipples, feeling them hardening, one at a time, under his fingers.

While playing with her pert tits Sirius moved the hand that was rubbing her swollen clit down to her dripping hole where he slipped a finger in slowly, talking to her as he did.

'Luna baby, your pussy is _so_ warm and wet. This is heaven. I could stare at your puffy pink pussy all day. Does this feel good for you? I bet it does. Do you like the way my finger's filling you up?' Sirius began pumping his finger into her slowly, curling his finger just enough that it pushed up on her sensitive spots. Luna reacted, eyes closed tightly as she made sweet noises for him.

Sirius considered a silencing charm, but decided better of it. He took sick pleasure in knowing that Severus might be listening.

He brought the hand that had been attending to Lunas nipples back down and began circling her clit again. Luna's moans grew louder and her back arched as she leaned into the feelings of Sirius' hands on her.

Sirius sensed that she was drawing close and began talking to her again. 'Luna look at you, you're such a good girl. Look at you responding perfectly. Such a sensitive and sweet little pussy. All mine to play with.' Luna's noises were becoming erratic and and he could feel her starting to convulse around his fingers; for by now he'd slipped two digits into her.

'I can't wait to taste you petal, your pussy looks delicious. Will you like that? Me licking your clit and lapping at your sloppy pussy? What about sitting on my face, huh? I bet you'd love that Luna, wouldn't you? You little minx. Grinding your sweet little cunt into my face. I bet you will. I can't wait wait to have you cumming on my tongue.'

Luna was coming; back arched; legs tensed; a constant stream of groans and sighs spilling lewdly from her mouth. Sirius gave a groan of his own as he watched the small blonde convulse and shake in front of him, her pussy clenching delightfully around his fingers as he pumped her slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm.

A few minutes later Luna opened her eyes groggily.

'Was that your first orgasm, darling?'

'Mmm, yes.' Luna paused. 'It was very good. I didn't expect it to feel that … _intense_. And the way you talked to me.' Luna stopped. It was as close as she'd ever come to sounding embarrassed.

Sirius grinned. 'Liked when I called you my good little girl huh? And told you how sweet and sloppy your little pussy was?'

Luna nodded, flushed. 'It was - it turned me on. Lots.'

'That was my intention.'

'I like how you're confident in bed and could say all of that stuff. I'd do anything for you if you asked me like that.'

Sirius gave a low groan. 'It turned me on too. You're unbelievably sexy when you get going.' Sirius got up onto his knees then to show Luna just how much he'd liked it. His thick cock a deep red, almost throbbing, precome smeared over the big mushroom head.

Luna stared hungrily.

'Do you want me to - hands? Mouth?'

'If you don't mind, I'm already far too close to cumming after your show, and I'd like it to be inside you when I do.'

Luna nodded, pleased. 'I'd hoped you'd say that. I'm feeling too tired for much else, and I don't know what to do either. I was just being polite,' she admitted.

'An orgasm does take it out of you a bit,' Sirius agreed, knowing all too well the slightly sleepy haze Luna would be fighting now. 'Are you sure you want to have sex?' Sirius asked. 'I don't mind if we-

'I do. I really do. Sirius.' She said, cutting across him. To prove it she lay back down and parted her legs wide.

Sirius needed no more prompting and moved up onto the bed so he hovered over her.

'This shouldn't hurt too much darling, you're well stretched and wet by now, and very relaxed. It will be uncomfortable for a bit I'd guess, but if it's ever really painful for you, tell me OK?'

'I'll tell you if I'm hurting,' Luna promised, eyes locked onto Sirius' cock which hung over her stomach thickly.

With one strong forearm beside her head, Sirius reached down for his cock and began sliding it around her opening, gathering wetness on his shiny head.

Luna gave a little moan and closed her eyes, one hand slipping up to Sirius' back.

Sirius gave a slight push, and the head of his cock pushed slowly into her heat.

Lunas mouth opened a little more, but she did not wince.

Sirius continued to slide in, her pussy like a hot glove around him, and Sirius knew this must be uncomfortable for her, because it was unnaturally good for him.

When Sirius was about half his length in Luna gave a slight grunt and Sirius froze immediately. 'Are you okay, petal?'

'Yeah, it's just - full.' Luna's voice was strained.

'Tell me when to keep going sweetheart. There's no rush.'

'Mmmmk,' she whispered. Seconds later she was pulling Sirius' bum toward her in a signal to continue. Luna took the rest of his length with a gritted face, but when he was inside her completely they both gave groans of pleasure.

'I feel so full.'

Sirius looked at her face, she was flushed and her eyes were wide.

'You feel amazing,' Sirius told her. 'You're so tight and warm and wet. I could stay inside you forever.'

Luna gave a groan and Sirius began sliding in and out slowly, just half of his length, to get her used to the intrusion. Only when Luna was truly making sounds of pleasure again did he begin fully sliding home in her, his heavy balls slapping against her arse crack; by now wet from the slippery juices she was leaking.

Sirius set a fast pace, loving the wet squelches their bits made when he slammed home in her little pussy.

Luna loved it too, by the looks of things, for she now had both hands wrapped tightly around Sirius' broad back; pulling his chest down onto hers, while she moaned and whimpered into his ear.

'Luna, another position?' Sirius asked for he was dangerously close to coming and wanted to hold off a little while longer.

'Well,' she replied, 'I picked this one, _technically_ , I was laying on my back first ... so you can pick the next.'

'A sneaky little one you are,' he admonished with a grin. 'Well, doggy would be a dream with that big arse of yours, but I think it's a bit much for your first time, the angle from behind is something else though - how about you ride me?' He asked. 'Bitta cowgirl.'

'That means I go on top, right?'

'That's the one. Merlin you're going to look a treat from this angle too.'

Sirius slipped out of her and lay on his back. 'squat over me, yeah good girl. Shin's down on the bed that's right. Here, put your hands on my chest. And now-' Sirius grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance, 'when you're ready slide down on me, ok princess?'

Luna looked excited. She slid down slowly the first time, and the back up, and then back down. Sirius closed his eyes to contain himself; every time Luna slid out before bearing down on him again, his sensitive head was treated to the most pleasurable stimulation.

It seemed that Luna didn't like the lack of movement sitting straight-up allowed her, for a second later she leant forward, bracing her hands on either side of Sirius' face, her nipples dragging across his chest. Then she began to bounce in earnest on his cock, setting a fast pace, her bum slamming down on him, her pussy grinding sloppily on his groin.

Sirius' hands flew to her arse and he attempted to slow her, for he was now more close than ever to coming, but this only spurred Luna on. 'Baby girl, slow down, I'm ready to-' but Luna was not interested in slowing down. Instead she leant forward and dove her tongue into Sirius' protesting mouth.

They kissed messily while she continued to fuck him at pace, sliding her pink pussy up and down his cock and making little noises into his mouth every time he filled her up and stretched her out.

A second later Sirius grabbed her hips with bruising force and pulled her down onto him, making her squeal as his cock pulsed with release. Sirius ground her hips on his groin, milking himself dry into her pussy. Luna gave a long, sated moan as she felt him cumming thickly inside her and dropped onto his chest like a rag doll. The pair were sweaty and tired, their heart's pumping erratically against each others chests. Sirius' cock was still pulsing inside her; keeping his cum plugged deep in her as his erection faded.

'That was really good,' Luna said in a dazed voice, words muffled by his chest. Sirius could hear the smile on her lips

'You exceeded expectations.'

Fighting the desire to curl up and sleep Sirius slipped out from under Luna. 'I'll be back,' he said when she opened her big eyes to look up at him in curiously.

He returned with a wet hand towel, wiping her pink bits clean from both his and her cum. When he deemed her clean enough, he cleaned himself up before slipping back into bed, pulling her under the crisp sheet (for it was far too hot for the duvet after all that exercise) and placing her comfortably onto a pillow. A second later she reached her arm out and put it on Sirius' chest, and then draped a pale leg over his considerably more hairy and tan one. They fell asleep quickly, little smiles on their faces as they drifted off.

The following morning when everyone was seated at the breakfast bar and helping themselves to bacon, egg and hashbrown rolls Remus cleared his throat loudly.

'Sirius, I understand that it was your first night so I'll excuse the lack of a silencing charm, but make no mistake that if I'm kept awake by your grunting and groaning again I might not be so forgiving.'

Remus was staring at his friend with disapproval and poorly concealed amusement. Sirius grinned and shot a wink Luna's way. Snape's face had turned a delicate shade of green and he gagged as though bile had just risen in his throat. Luna was wearing a dreamy smile while she gazed at Sirius. She did not look the least bit embarrassed. Ginny laughed at the blonde's dazed expression, eager to hear all the details. Hermione had gone red as she recalled the mortification she felt last night as she lay in bed next to Remus as they listened on helplessly. She glared at Luna accusingly. This only made Ginny laugh louder.


End file.
